A Precious Gem
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: The thing about being him is that he's the outcast, the broken Robin, the reject who couldn't follow orders. And everyone knows it, especially with his Replacement being so much better than he ever could be. It doesn't seem to stop her from dragging him after her though.
1. The Hells of Consequences

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **The Hells of Consequences…**

Constantine stood there in the depths of Hell. He had come for one reason, one reason only.

An angel had said she was the reason for Astra's damnation, the reason so many demons had escaped hell.

But John found himself staring down at the girl, who stared at him with large dark eyes. Her dark hair was matted in blood, her pale skin was almost gray, her odd features were strikingly innocent as she stood in front of the very soul which was what he was after. The blood red diamond on the little girl's large brow though was a dead give away to her demon heritage.

It was also a dead give away to what she was.

"Gem of Scath," he growled coldly as he stood over the child.

"Are you here to kill me?" the little girl, who looked more human than demon standing there in a tattered cloak. Azarathian. He glared at her.

"It's alright if you are," she whispered. "I know I'm bad."

"And what makes you think I'm here to kill you love?" he asked, now curious. Demons, they usually tried to manipulate or escape their attackers. And that's what he was.

He had come to kill the Gem.

He was not here to kill a kill a child.

The heat ruffled his hair and the fire singed his coat.

"I can feel it," she whispered. "And you're sad, so sad. Why are you sad?"

"What makes you think I'm sad?" he asked.

"Because you are, and you're angry, I do not understand."

"You're an empath," he deduced. The little girl nodded slowly. Goddamn, she couldn't be more than ten, and that was pushing it.

"What are you doing down here?"

"I came to kill Trigon," she answered.

Constantine just stared at the child. "Really?"

"He killed my world, my home, my mother, I will kill him," the little girl growled. He looked up when there was a growl behind the little girl. "So are you here to kill me?" she asked.

"Well love, that entirely depends upon you," he answered. Then four red eyes appeared behind the girl, he was about to grab her when the girl spun around snarling.

"Gem, Gem!" the hiss came. Then the shadows sprung to life as they tore through the red eyes as there were howls of agony then. The Gem pulled her arms forward.

"Leave! Me! ALONE!" She screamed. Constantine lifted his own hand up as the shadows tore it apart, the screams didn't extinguish as the blood splattered at their feet.

He didn't even get off his spell as the little girl stood there, now the blood drenching the ground.

"So you want to kill Trigon," he said as she heaved her breath.

The girl's dark eyes flicked to him. "Let me help ya out kid."

"But you're here to kill me?" she said uncertainly.

"I changed me mind, love," Constantine stated. The thought he had was something unsavory, but he had a feeling that he was looking at a particular weapon against his battle in evil.

"The name is Constantine, John Constantine," he said.

"Raven," she answered hesitantly as he looked the scrawny girl over.

"Come along, Raven," he said. She hesitated a moment before she trotted up to his side. A small hand hesitantly slipped into his, and he looked at the girl. She bit her lip as he looked down at her, she didn't look up to him as he opened a portal which had them pausing a moment.

"Are you going to kill me?" she whispered.

"Are you going to kill me?" he countered.

"No, I'm not… I'm not the Gem," she whispered. He picked the girl up, she hesitated a moment before she pressed into him, curling up small, her small hands wrapped around him as they walked into the portal.

"Constantine!" she shouted.

"Hello Zed," he greeted.

"Where'd you go! I couldn't see you!" she shouted as she threw a sketchbook at him. He turned so it didn't hit the girl.

"Easy!" he shouted.

There was a small snarl as the shadows in their place. And everyone stilled.

"Constantine…" Zed started. Slowly walking over to him.

"Zed, meet the Gem of Scath," he said. "Raven, meet Zed, our clairsentian."

"What are you thinking bringing her here?" Zed hissed.

"Because the Gem here is going to be our newest addition against the forces of darkness," Constantine answered. He had an idea.

"Isn't the Gem supposed to kill all of us?" she asked.

"I'm Raven," the girl hissed.

"Have you lost your mind!?" Zed hissed when he set Raven down.

"Zed, she's wearing Azarathian cloaks," he whispered. And Zed stared at the girl as the little demon looked around carefully. She looked at a shelf of books.

"I thought they died out," she whispered.

"That is the last one," he said uncertainly. "Now call Chas. We're keeping this one close."

The little girl pulled her cloak closer around her.

"See what you can of her," he asked.

"What do you seek?" she whispered.

"Answers."

"You said your name was Raven?" Zed walked to the little girl and the demon looked up then with a nod.

"Seems we got off on the wrong foot. How would you like some food?" Zed offered. Raven nodded as Zed offered the little girl her hand. Raven slowly, and hesitantly took her hand.

Constantine watched Zed. Oh there was something there, he wasn't sure what. The Gem, no Raven, there was something about the girl. Demon, human, empath, Azarathian, he couldn't get a read on the girl. Which was what had him very curious about the girl.

"Let us see what the precious Gem has to offer us." He mused, he had a feeling that this particular little demon was going to be a lot more dangerous than anything that had ever lived here. Other than maybe Lucifer himself.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets he trailed after the girls.

Zed was gentle with the girl as they made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy A Precious Gem =)**


	2. Broken Bird

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Broken Bird…**

It was the first time in over three years he stood at the Zeta Tube and trembled a bit.

The scar on his cheek itched a bit, and the desire he had to run away, far away, was not forgotten as he stared at the entrance.

Three years had passed since he had last been here, and he remembered the last things the Team had said before…

Three years since he had been… he couldn't even bring himself to think it because it still hurt. It didn't hurt his body anymore, that pain had passed. No, the pain he hated was the rejection.

' _He's out of control!'_

' _We know right where the line is! He doesn't!'_

' _He's going to get someone killed!'_

' _No, he'll kill someone!'_

' _He is no Robin.'_

' _You're nothing but a broken bird. No one will be coming to save you! They've left you!'_

"Hey, Jaybird, ready," a hand clasped his shoulder jolting him from the memories and acknowledgement of the other's presence. He shrugged off Dick's hand coldly then and didn't respond as he walked past Dick, after his replacement. This was the first time in three years he was being trusted to even leave the Manor, and Bruce didn't trust him at all anymore. So why was he even here.

The scar on his was killing him with phantom pains.

"Hey everybody!" Tim greeted. "Look who's back!"

Everyone's eyes widened as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Jason said nothing as he looked away from them behind his shades and slowly walked away from them. They didn't want him.

He was a poorman's Dick Grayson, and upgraded by Tim Drake. Not even Bruce trusted him anymore, he wasn't going to tolerate knowing he was unwelcomed. They had probably felt nothing but relief three years ago. God knows they didn't look for him, just moved in, not even two months after he was taken.

Jason walked into his old quarters, it was clean, impersonal still and he picked up the pillow before collapsing on his bed and squeezing his eyes shut. He should leave, he should go far away, it would probably be a relief for them not having to worry about the killer that he was. After all that's all they thought he was. A killer.

Not that he had killed that fucktard, he hadn't saved him, but he hadn't killed that rapist either.

Sitting up Jason dropped the sunglasses as he dragged his hands through his hair and focused on the breathing exercises Bruce had taught him when he had first arrived at the Manor and he hoped it would settle him down.

Nope, he couldn't do this.

Standing he grabbed his glasses, shoved them on and left.

Someone called for him but he walked out before they could stop him and he didn't care as he walked out into that alley in Gotham before walking with no direction in mind. Anywhere but there was better in his mind.

* * *

Dick stared after Jason's departure and sighed as he slumped a bit.

Three years ago Jason had been snatched by the Joker. And for nine months; NINE MONTHS!; he'd been tortured, and left in hell without a single clue eluding him or B, or even Tim as to where Jason had been taken.

They had found Jason only by fluke, investigating a human smuggling ring, ran by Black Mask; who had been in Arkham at the time. What they had found when they had gone about investigating Arkham had broken Dick's heart.

They had found Jason, so battered, bloodied, and broken that he didn't even really look human.

The physical recovery had taken two years, just two years, before Jason was considered strong enough to resume Robin training. But what he guessed B, Time, Al, Babs and he had forgotten was the trauma to Jason's mind and soul.

Something was broken in Jason, whether it had been broke before the Joker and just shattered afterwards remained to be seen in Dick's mind. Because he could see where they had all pushed Jason before, pushed him away, hurt him, and then the nine months with the Joker… Dick didn't want to know what that monster had done to his baby brother.

"He'll be fine Nightwing," a hand touched his shoulder and he turned to look at his girlfriend, Zatanna.

"We don't know that," he said softly.

"We got a tracker on him, so we will know if he gets in trouble, and B's got him," Tim said.

Dick looked away from them. Jason must have thought they thought so little of him to keep their eyes always on him. But the truth was the opposite. They couldn't bear the thought of losing him again...

"Last time… nine months. He doesn't talk to us, and whenever Robin or I try to include him, he just shuts down, I don't know what to do, Z," Dick admitted softly.

"Red Bird will be fine," she whispered softly. "You're a good brother," she insisted.

Dick didn't point out that with Jason, he'd been a terrible brother. Horrible. He did not even deserve to be called Jason's brother for what had happened.

"I just want him back," Dick admitted.

"We'll get him back, he has therapy sessions with black Canary, so we will just go from there." Zatanna spoke calmly and he just sighed.

* * *

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ " he screamed as he and that cat flew. Slowly she walked after him

"Tell me where he is, witch boy, or I will have that cat's head," she snarled as they walked onto the physical plan. Klarion scrambled away from her desperately, her prey was terrified.

"I don't know!" he shrieked.

"You were the last person to see him, tell me where he is," she growled hoisting him up by the shirt collar.

"GCPD! Put The Boy Down!" voices shouted which had Raven looking up to the weapons aimed at her and she snarled as she turned her attention back onto Klarion.

"Speak now, or I feed you to Etrigan," she warned.

"You wouldn't!"

"Test me, Witch Boy!" she challenged as her four eyes glowed red beneath her hood.

"I believe you were told to let the kid go," a harsh voice said which had her straightening up where she stood.

"Stay out of it mortal," she warned as she dropped Klarion. "You Stay," she hissed as she slammed her shadows down on him.

"You made it my business, this is Gotham," the young man stated.

"So it appears," she replied dryly. He moved fast, she unleashed the shadows then, but he was quick, there was a bullet shot and she yanked the shadows around them.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy A Precious Gem =)**


End file.
